A True Kunoichi
by AkihoKoshema
Summary: Alt.-End. to Season 1 finale. Karai overhears Shredder tell Splinter that she's actually Miwa. She flips out and runs away. Adopted from mecaka. I shall try to keep the story as close as she had intended it to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, So i just want to inform all of thoose who are reading this that this is not my story. I adopted it from mecaka. So i do not take credit for the first 3 chapters. I do not own the sires Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or the plot of it. I don't completly own the first chapters either. I belive that there is nothing more to add to the disclaimer.**

"_What?!_"

Shredder spun around at the all-too-familiar sound of Karai's voice. _Oh, no..._ Splinter still seemed to be off-balance, so he didn't need to worry about being attacked from behind, but he did need to worry about the teenaged girl making her way towards him.

"You told me that he killed my mother! You were just using me to get to him?" Karai didn't know what to think. She was angry, and very upset. The man she knew as 'Father' had killed her mother, and had been trying to kill her _real_ father for as long as she could remember. The man she had called 'Father' since before she could walk had _lied_ to her for as long as she had been called Karai. She glared at Shredder, who, for once, seemed genuinely afraid. Then, she began tearing off her armor.

"Karai! What are you doing?"

"My name's not Karai, is it _Father_? And I'm leaving." She threw the last piece at his feet. The only thing she kept was her _katana_. She didn't want to part with it, and she might need it.

"What?! DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!"

She kept walking. She leaped up to a large window, and let herself out. Above her, a massive alien warship was throwing off electric pink sparks. She ignored it, too. She made her way onto the roof, and began leaping from building to building. She wasn't planning on _ever_ coming back to this place.

* * *

The "techno-drome" or whatever it was called had fallen into the river days ago. She knew the turtles were behind it. She couldn't help but still be mad at them. Sure, they had trained under her _real_ father, but... they had still betrayed her trust. She wasn't ready to find them yet. She knew that soon Splinter would send them out to look for her. He had seemed really upset by what Shredder had said. Maybe even more than she was. It proved that he was capable of caring about people he didn't even know. She knew he would worry for her.

Anytime she saw a member of the Foot clan, she took them out; there was no reasoning behind it, just she was mad at Shredder for lying to her, and she wanted to annoy him as much as possible. It was the only thing she could do to get back at him, short of confronting him, and that would be a death sentence.

She had always questioned his vendetta. A part of her now wondered if she had subconsciously known that she was on the wrong side. Shredder had told her of what Splinter had supposedly done to her mother, but even that wasn't enough to keep her loyalties with him.

She wondered if that was a sign of her sensitivity. She had picked up on his lies and resisted them, albeit subconsciously. Maybe that was proof that she truly deserved the title _kunoichi_.


	2. Chapter 2

She stepped from the shadows. Her hair had grown out some, the blonde completely faded. She only wore black now; she blended in a lot better without armor. She was even more dangerous than she had been before.

She watched as a group of men loaded several boxes onto a van. Eventually, one glanced up, and saw her.

"Oh, no! Guys, it's _her_!" he yelled. His comrades dropped the crates they were carrying. One leaped into the front seat of the van, attempting to radio for help. As all of this happened, she began walking slowly towards them, drawing her _katana_. She always took her time, just in case someone—_something_—else showed up. She wasn't stupid. Also, she enjoyed scaring them; they knew that any help that might come wouldn't show up in time.

She stopped when a screeching noise filled the street. The men, each a member of the Foot Clan, looked in the direction of the noise. While they were distracted, she slipped back into the shadows, and scaled a building. She watched as a graffiti-covered subway car came to a jarring halt next to the van. Then, she vanished.

She had been in hiding for two years now. She was stronger than she had been, more ruthless, and more cautious. She still didn't feel ready to face the Shredder; she wouldn't **ever** be ready. He had trained for a lot longer than she had. She also wasn't ready to go to Splinter. She wasn't ready to fill the role of 'daughter' for someone other than the Shredder, as weird as that was.

She wasn't sure if she'd ever have a family again.

* * *

As Leo exited the Shellraiser, he thought he saw a person-shaped shadow run across the nearest roof. He blinked, and it disappeared. _Great time to start imagining things, Leo._ He took in the fight scene before him. His brothers seemed to have things handled pretty well. Mikey was shouting and whipping his _nunchaku_ around, fighting two of the Foot at once. Raph had already taken down three, and was working on number four. Donnie wasn't fighting anyone, instead, he was working on prying the lid off of one of the crates that were near and inside the van. _Strange, they had already dropped them when we arrived... I wonder what startled them..._ That was when he saw a seventh ninja, in the van, on a radio, no doubt calling for help. He went up to the driver's side door, and pulled the guy from the van.

When the fight was over, mere moments later, Leo noticed that the person at the other end of the radio was still speaking. "Where is the girl? Repeat, where is the girl? Where did she go after the turtles showed up?"

Leo immediately knew who they were talking about. A few times, Donnie had found out about something that Shredder had been planning, but, when they arrived to stop the Foot Clan, no one was there. There was almost always evidence of a fight, but not a single person around. Another time, they had snuck into one of Shredder's hideouts, and had overheard some of the members of the Foot talking about some girl who kept wrecking their plans. Apparently, this time, she had been about to stop them, but had left when he and his brothers showed up.

"H-hey, Donnie! Come here a second."

"Leo, you are not going to believe what was in those crates! I'm still trying to figure out what the Foot could possibly want with it bu—"

"DONNIE! Shut up! The guy on the other end of this radio was talking about some girl. She was _here_!"

"She was? I wonder why she didn't stay and help... You don't think she ran off because we showed up, do you?"

"I think so... Maybe she doesn't want people to see her, just like we don't want people to see us."

"Maybe..." Donnie looked like he was deep in thought.

Raph walked up to them. "Hey, Leo! You know who we haven't seen in a while? _Karai_. You haven't run into her anywhere, have you?"

"No, I haven't seen her since before the techno-drome thing."

"Dude, that was two _years_ ago! I thought you liked her!"

"Yeah, well... She almost always found me, not the other way around... I haven't even really thought about her in a while... I wonder where she went?"

* * *

_Boy, I know how to show myself a good time_, she thought sarcastically. She was sitting on an old water tower, her knees drawn up to her chest, her arms crossed and placed on her knees, her chin digging into her forearms. She thought of this tower as her lookout spot. This is where she watched for Foot Clan activity.

She drew her _katan_a, and stared at her reflection in the blade. She looked terrible. She didn't wear make-up anymore, and her hair hadn't been cut by a professional in forever. She hardly ever had money, usually had to steal just to get food. She'd lost a lot of weight.

She re-sheathed her _katana_, and turned her attention back to the streets before her. She sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Master Splinter stared at the photograph of himself with his human family. _Miwa, my little Miwa, you were alive this whole time. _He breathed deeply, trying to control himself so his sons wouldn't see.

He'd never told them who Karai was, and he wasn't about to. It was her decision to make.

If she came to them—to _him_—then he would tell them what had happened that night.

But not before.

He heard his sons come in to their home, so he set down the photograph, and made his way into the main room.

As soon as he'd entered, he noticed the tension between Raphael and Leonardo, and how… _distracted_ Leonardo seemed. Before he had time to ponder it, Donatello was excitedly explaining whatever it was that the Foot had been stealing.

Michelangelo chose a slight lull in Donatello's ramblings to insert himself into the conversation. "It was really weird, though. It was like they were ready to fight. They'd already dropped the crates and had their weapons out, but they were facing the alley."

Leonardo joined in then. "Yeah, it was really strange. And one of them was radioing for help, and whoever was on the other end seemed more concerned with where 'the girl' had gone, rather than us…"

"You believe this is the same girl who has been taking out other Foot Clan operations before the four of you arrive?" Splinter had had an inkling the first time Donatello and Leonardo had brought this girl up, that it was Miwa.

"Yes, Master Splinter," they all replied.

"And _I_, for one, am starting to wonder where the heck Karai disappeared to. Leo hasn't even really thought about her in the last two years!"

"Raph—"

"No, you listen to me for a second. If there was a really awesome girl with the ninja skills that Karai has who seemed interested in me, I would have _at least _noticed if I stopped seeing her around. I mean, if we're busting up the Foot, why haven't we run into her? We still see Dogpound and Fishface often enough. But never _Karai_."

Leonardo made no response to that, just glared at the floor. Splinter stroked his beard* in thought, internally debating—yet again—whether he should tell his sons. He may have promised himself he would not reveal Karai, but that didn't mean they didn't need to know before that.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Donatello began rambling again. Eventually, Leonardo started dragging him to the lab, probably wanting Donatello to start working on figuring why the Foot wanted… whatever it was they had. Splinter turned and went back into his room, losing himself in his thoughts yet again.

* * *

Donnie was fooling around with the tech the Foot had been stealing, when he spoke. "Hey, Leo?"

"Yeah, Donnie?"

"You _sure_ you haven't seen Karai around. I mean, I know that you wouldn't outright lie to us, but when you first met her, you didn't tell us about her, or at least not me and Mikey, so I thought maybe you've been seeing her again and you didn't want us to know because you know we don't trust her and you don't want us scaring her off again and—"

"Donnie! I haven't seen her, okay? Raph was just getting on my nerves earlier. I swear, if I started seeing her again, you guys would be the first to know."

Donnie nodded.

"And while were talking about seeing people, I think I might have caught a glimpse of that girl the Foot are so afraid of."

"Really?!" Donnie spun around so fast, he knocked some equipment of his table. As he bent to pick them back up he said, "When?"

"Earlier, right when I was getting out of the Shellraiser. I was checking out the surrounding area, making sure there weren't any surprises, and I thought I saw a shadow move away on one of the rooftops. I didn't realize it 'til later, but that _must_ have been the girl."

"Wow. Y'know something? I'm surprised Mikey hasn't tried to give her a name yet."

"It's probably because he hasn't seen her yet, and she's probably _not_ a mutant."


	4. Chapter 4

April pov

April walked into the lair to see the strangest thing, Raph and Mikey were talking to each other in semi hushed voices and Raph wasn't hitting Mikey at all! Not even once! She looked over to Donnie's lab to see him and Leo talking too in hushed voices. _"Had they all gotten in a fight or something?"_ She thought _"No it couldn't be a fight because Raph's face wasn't the same color as his mask... So what happened?"_ She walked into Donnie's lab to ask, because unlike Mikey, him and Leo would give her a straight answer.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"April questioned.

Donnie immediately popped up his head and gleefully said "Oh hey April!"

"Hello April," Leo said, "We just got from a patrol."

"Oh cool. So what is this stuff anyways?" replied April.

"I have no idea, which is why I am here." Leo turned to Donnie and questioned "So what is this stuff Donnie?"

"Well it looks like hd 3-d aerial device for locating certain types of X chromosomes."

"English Donnie." Leo said irritably.

Donnie glared at Leo and said "It's a tracking device for a group of people with one thing in common."

"What is that one thing?"

"I don't know yet, but I could examine it more and find out." Donnie said pulling out a bunch of sciencey stuff.

"Well you do that then." Leo said while turning to April.

"So what now?" She asked.

"Now I believe it's time for a patrol." Leo calmly replied as he walked out of Donnie's lab.

April followed and exciting asked "Ooh can I come too!"

"Not this time April. Maybe after you've had a bit more practice with your weapon." Leo sympathetically said.

"But you always say that!" April whined.

"And I always mean it. Now you can stay here with Donnie and watch some TV. Don't worry, we won't be long." Leo said while patting her shoulder then turning to Raph and Mikey and yelling "Come on guys, patrol time!"

"Woooohoooo!" Raph and Mikey yelled in perfect harmony. Leo turned to April and face her a thumbs up then followed his brothers out of the lair. April pouted and walked back into Donnie's lab, at least he might entertain her for a bit.

**I apologize for the fact that this is REALLY short, but I'm helping my dad move in so it has been a really hectic month. And then I drove up to his old house last month, so I couldn't really type much because I was visiting my grandmother. I will start typing then next chapter soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Splinter's pov

_Oh my sweet Miwa, if only you would return to me. I wonder where you are now, my sons have not seen you in forever. Where did you go my sweet Miwa? _It had been weeks since she ran off. Shedder seemed truly terrified after she left. Shredder immediately forced me out of his tower. Something about his aura made me fear for sweet Miwa's life. Oh how I wish her to come home to me so that I know that she is safe.

Shredder's pov

Shredder sits at his throne contemplating about what to do with Karai. It is clearly her that is destroying his foot soldiers. Ohh how it angered him to think of his best soldier he had ever created out there ruining his plans like the turtles ruined her's. _Was she with her real father now, spilling all his secrets._ She needed to be silenced. _But where was she?_ He needed to know. He turned to the foot soldiers beside and spoke,

"You! Go get the smartest krangg and the krangg best at locating. And bring them to me, I have a plan that need consulting on!" The foot soldier nodded and sprinted of to go fetch the wanted krangg.

He turned to the other foot soldier and spoke, "You! Bring me the prisoner from cell block 283 and bring it to me!" The other foot soldier nodded and sprites off to go retrieve the prisoner known as Mr.O'Neil.

Leo's pov

Leo laid on his bed and just stared up at the ceiling. He had bothered him what Raph had said to him. _Have I really forgotten about Karai that quickly? What if what I had felt wasn't really a crush, just more like a sensation of finding someone who he could relate with for the first time. She was skilled and added more excitement to his life with every battle._ He closed his eyes and just tried to picture Karai's face. But all he could get was a fuzzy and incomplete picture of what look a lot like Karai. _Had I really forgotten about her that quick?_

**So I apologize for the shortness of last chapter. My house was in just a mess so I couldn't type much at all. So to make up for my last chapter, I've decided to post chapter 5 this month rather then next month like I will do with the next chapters. I plan to post at least once a month. I have also gone back to chapter 4 and fixed what was wrong. THANKS FOR THE HELP, I APPRECIATE IT A LOT! PLEASE TELL ME ID THERE ARE ANY GRAMMAR OR VOCABULARY ERRORS AT ALL! Thanks :)  
**


End file.
